


Possession

by Helia (caretta)



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Dark, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caretta/pseuds/Helia
Summary: "Chúa tể Hắc ám, Đứa bé Vẫn sống thuộc về ngài."
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Kyle Rayner, Hal Jordan/John Stewart
Kudos: 1





	Possession

Trước cửa số nhà 267, Đại lộ Conklin, có một cây dẻ tây thân gỗ màu đen sậm, như thể vỏ đã bị thiêu cháy xém, đứng khẳng khiu bên tay phải con đường trải sỏi dẫn vào gara. Sau một đêm đổ tuyết mịt mùng, sáng nay tấm chăn trắng xốp đã bao phủ khắp chân trời, mặt đất, những nóc nhà bé xinh, khiến những cành đen đúa già cỗi của cây dẻ càng như cắt ra từ bóng đêm cô đặc. 

Một cơn gió phẩy qua những hạt tuyết rơi trễ nhất, và bất thần, đối diện với cây dẻ ở phía bên phải lối vào, xuất hiện một bóng người. Cũng cô liêu, cũng ăn vận một màu đen thẳm; song trên bóng dáng cao cao và làn da ngăm trầm mặc ấy, trời đã đặt lên một đôi mắt sắc sảo lạ thường, dữ dội nhưng sâu kín, với cái nhìn như một cơn xoáy có thể hút lấy linh hồn mọi thứ nó lướt qua. 

Người thanh niên ấy in sự tồn tại của mình lên không gian, một khoảng tĩnh lặng mà đến thiên nhiên cũng không thể xô dời, mắt đau đáu không biết là tính toán, là chờ mong, hay tuyệt vọng. Nếu lúc này có cư dân Conklin nào bước ra khỏi cửa, ánh mắt họ sẽ trượt ngay khỏi hắn ta mà rơi lên bảng tên bằng đồng gắn trên hàng rào sơn trắng, đang loé sáng trơn tru dưới nắng mai:

"Stewart, John. 

267 Conklin Ave, Ithaca, NY 

17792." 

Không phải vì cái bảng có gì đặc biệt, mà đơn giản vì với họ, không có người thanh niên nào cả. Bùa pháp như thác nước đổ thầm lặng bủa vây hắn, che hắn khỏi tầm mắt dân thường cũng như ma trận dày đặc toả bán kính ba mét quanh căn nhà, được yểm bởi hai trong số những Thần Sáng giỏi nhất hiện thời. Họ đủ cao tay để bảo vệ đứa trẻ khỏi hầu hết nguy hiểm, hắn rất hài lòng. Nhưng họ chưa bằng hắn. 

Tưởng như vài thế kỉ sau -- mà sự thật chỉ hơn nửa giờ -- cánh cửa chính bật mở. Một bóng dáng nhỏ bay vèo qua mấy bậc cấp, rơi sụp xuống mớ tuyết xốp dày, và mọi người lớn có tâm sẽ hớt hải chạy đến nếu nó không nhỏm ngay dậy, vừa lăn lộn vừa cười khanh khách,  
"Thầy Jordan, John, ra mau đi!" 

Hai người đàn ông nối nhau ra đứng trước cửa, cái lắc đầu bất lực của họ đi kèm nụ cười trìu mến. Một người có cái cằm khoẻ điển trai và mái tóc nâu bồng bềnh như tài tử, dù hai bên thái dương đã đổi thành sọc trắng. Người theo sau có khoé miệng nghiêm nghị cùng tóc húi gọn ghẽ của một quân nhân, nhưng bờ vai anh ta thả lỏng và đáy mắt đã nhiều trầm tĩnh hơn bão táp. Mỗi người đứng tựa một bên cửa, chàng tài tử Hal Jordan khum tay bên miệng thành loa. 

"Kyle, thầy nói không được dùng công cụ nào ngoài hai tay! Thế là ăn gian!" 

Cục tuyết rung rinh trên đầu cái xẻng quá khổ rơi bụp xuống, thằng bé hờn dỗi. 

"Nhưng con với không tới!" 

Quả vậy, người tuyết Kyle đang xây là một công trình đầy tham vọng, với phần hai chân được dùng ván trượt ép thành cột vuông và gắn lá ở đầu gối cho giống chân người máy. Kyle đã phải kiễng chân để cố đắp hai đùi, nên xét về vật lý không đứa trẻ bình thường nào có thể gắn lên phần thân mà không khiến chúng đổ sụp. 

"Cái em cần là lõi!" Đến lượt chủ nhà John lên tiếng. "Phải có móng và cốt chắc mới xây kết cấu vững được." 

Hal đánh mắt sang, "Anh định cho thằng bé nối nghề luôn hả?" Sau lưng gã, ngoài tầm nhìn của Kyle, một bàn tay lần sang rờ thắt lưng John. 

"Ai đó ở đây phải dạy nó cách sống có trách nhiệm," John nói, lách mình để tránh bàn tay vô tổ chức kia. Hal không nản chí, chống luôn tay lên khung cửa bên John để lấy cớ ép mình sau lưng anh. 

"Tôi đang dạy nó cách sống..." gã rù rì bên tai anh, giọng hạ xuống một tông mà gã biết sẽ khiến John rùng mình. John đập tay bên hông quần gã như cảnh báo, nhưng không làm gì hơn, nên gã thoải mái hô hào chỉ bảo Kyle cách xây khung qua vai anh. 

Tư thế của họ thoạt nhìn vô hại, song hơi thở cùng hơi ấm rừng rực toả ra từ gã khiến một lúc sau khi Hal liếc xuống, vành tai John đã thẫm màu đi cho gã biết là anh đang đỏ mặt. John khoanh tay, đằng hắng, sau đó bất thần hạ giọng. 

"Mọi người đã chuẩn bị xong chưa?" 

Vẻ ngả ngớn trong mắt Hal bay đi, gã lập tức đáp lại bằng giọng nghiêm túc, dù tư thế của hai người vẫn thả lỏng như trước. 

"Boodika đã cắt người canh gác khắp sân ga. Killowog sẽ đích thân đưa thằng bé lên tàu, sau đó Gardner, Arisia và Sodam sẽ để mắt đến nó. Kẻ kia có hoá con ruồi cũng không chen lọt, đừng lo." 

John nhướn mày, "Gardner?"

Hal nhe răng, "Bọn nhỏ gần tuổi mà, trông chừng nhau cho tiện. Anh không muốn Kyle lủi thủi một mình suốt bảy năm học chứ?"

John cau mày, "Không, nhưng nếu một ngày nó phát hiện cha nuôi, gia sư, bảo mẫu, người làm vườn, thậm chí cả Huynh trưởng của nó đều là Thần Sáng, nó sẽ ghét chúng ta." 

"Đó là để bảo đảm an toàn cho nó, khi nào lớn nó sẽ hiểu." Hal ghé xuống hôn phớt bên tai anh, giọng trấn an. John vẫn còn ngượng việc thân thiết trước mặt trẻ nhỏ, dù Hal chắc 90% là Kyle biết thừa, chỉ cố tình giả ngây để giữ "bố" cho riêng mình. 

"John, nhường anh đặt cái đầu này!" Kyle lon ton chạy đến, ôm trong tay một tổ hợp cỏ khô, tuyết, hạt thông và than trông na ná mặt nhân vật nào đó từ Transformers. John bật cười bước theo nó, để hơi lạnh bất thần ập đến trước ngực Hal. Gã gò lưng làm bộ tội nghiệp, dù biết ai đó chẳng thèm ngoái lại. 

Trong lúc cha con Stewart chiêm ngưỡng kiệt tác ấn tượng, nhưng xộc xệch của Kyle, Hal nheo mắt nhìn qua vai họ. Chỉ thoáng chốc, gã nghĩ có gì đó chuyển động ở ngoài hàng rào, nhưng bùa chú báo động không phát hiện thấy ma thuật hắc ám. Hơn nữa, quá nửa dân khu này đều là người của Bộ Pháp thuật, gã không tin bọn Thờ Quỷ dám bén mảng tới đây. 

Đặt từng bước chậm rãi xuống bậc cấp, Hal ngẩng đầu nhìn quanh. Bầu trời này, khoảng vườn này, cả cây dẻ mà gã vô tình đốt cháy một lần ăn BBQ đáng nhớ -- ba người họ đã sống những tháng ngày thật hạnh phúc nơi đây. Hạnh phúc tới nỗi, đôi lúc gã quên đi gã là một Thần Sáng nằm vùng, John từng là trọng phạm của Bộ Pháp Thuật, và họ đang lãnh nhiệm vụ nuôi dưỡng đứa bé duy nhất sống sót dưới tay Con trai của Quỷ. 

Tối nay, Kyle ăn mừng sinh nhật tròn mười một tuổi. Tối nay, Killowog sẽ đến nói cho nó biết thân phận thật, và đưa nó lá thư mời nhập học của Trường Ma thuật và Pháp thuật Oa. Tối nay, họ sẽ tiễn chân thằng bé lên tàu, sau đó... căn nhà này không được phép tồn tại nữa. 

Hạnh phúc của gã, giấc mơ của gã, xem ra chỉ bằng một cái chớp mắt mà thôi. 

*** 

Damian chôn chân nơi đó suốt một ngày, nuốt lấy từng nụ cười, từng ánh mắt, từng nụ hôn kín đáo, từng cái chạm tay thân thiết. Không có bóng dáng phụ nữ nơi đây, nhưng cuốn sổ trong túi hắn vẫn nóng rực lên âm ỉ. Linh hồn mẹ hắn đang vật vã. Bà rền rĩ, bà hờn ghen, móng tay bà rạch những đường hận thù ngang dọc chằng chịt tâm trí hắn. Đứa bé này đã lớn hơn, nhưng vẫn còn chưa đủ mạnh. Chưa đủ. 

Hắn dằn lòng mình xuống, cố nói những lời an ủi vong linh thê thiết của Talia. Hắn thì thầm cho mẹ, cho mình, cho cả đứa bé đang hớn hở nhìn chiếc bánh sinh nhật được bưng ra mà không biết cuộc đời nó sắp hoàn toàn thay đổi, 

"Ta sẽ đợi... Ta sẽ đợi... Ta sẽ đợi..." 


End file.
